Swept Away
by Alice in Despairland
Summary: While battling alongside her friends in the middle of a storm, Presea is swept away far into Gaoracchia forest. Now it's up to Presea to make it back to her friends without being hunted down by the Papal Knights, but can she keep her identity a secret?
1. Beginning of a girl's journey

A/N: Hi folks! Heres D.D Angel with her first Symphonia fic! YAY! Well, Presea is my favorite character so I decided to write a fic and put her in a really cool situation!This should be 10-15 chapters long, but you'll have to be patient with the updates! So, without further ado, lets start!

By the way, I'm so sorry if all of this sounds weird. But no flames, kay?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia**

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Presea's POV

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Devastation!"

"Tiger Blade!"

"Ring Whirlwind!"

"Stalagmite!" 

Several battle cries echoed through the area as we fought our way through the storm. Wind-Attribute enemies were especially strong at this time, and we seemed much weaker. All we could do right now is protect ourselves until we found shelter.

"Presea, look out!" Genis, a half-elf friend of mine, called out as loud as he could. I looked both directions, but saw nothing that threatened me. But that's when it hit me hard what was happening. I saw all of my teammates clinging to a tree so they would not get swept away. And here I stand, in the center of it all, with no protection whatsoever. The probability of reaching a tree right now was 23 at the very least.

"PRESEA!" Lloyd called out, notifying me of what was happening. Just as he called out, I found myself being lifted off of the ground and flying around in the air, farther and farther from my friends with each passing second.

"AAAAH!" 

I held onto my axe as tightly as I could, squeezed my eyes shut, and fell deep into the middle of a forest, only to be greeted by darkness.

- - - - - -- - - - - - -

I awoke at the sound of calm rain and a gentle breeze flowing through the air in a world of greens. It was cold, dark, and lonely here in this extremely large forest I landed in. I stood up with hesitation, thinking that maybe this was a scheme and as soon as I moved, I would be attacked. However, my suspense was wrong. I seemed to have lost the ribbons that kept my hair tied back in the storm, in addition to my muddy clothes and several wounds, some worse than others. I bent over, picked up a soaked leaf nearby, and wiped it across one of my wounds, cleaning the blood off of the wound. It took several of these leaves to help me, however. Once I finished cleaning my wounds, I looked around at my surroundings, letting out a sigh.

"The probability of getting back to my friends right now is 2..." I calculated. Thats when fear struck me at the thought of being alone. Currently, the Papal Knights would be searching for us nonstop. And I was a part of the group that was suspected to have plotted against Tethe'alla. If one of the Papal Knights caught me, they'd undoubtedly hold me hostage to lure the others. But I wouldn't let that happen. I need to change my appearance if I want to have any hope of survival. My outfit and my hair are the things that have to change the most, though. Standing behind a nearby tree, I undressed as quickly as possible, thinking of ways I could change. There was an option I could use to edit my outfit, though I would have to purchase a new one as soon as I am reunited with my friends. I chopped the dress in half with my axe, designing a top and bottom for my new outfit. Next, I gathered some of the thinest twigs I could find right by me alongwith some sticky maple from the tree behind me, and cut the bottom half of my outfit the way you would cut a design for pants using my axe.

"This may be difficult, but it's my only hope for survival against the Papal Knights..." I said to myself, rubbing the maple alongside the openings I cut on the inside of my newly formed shorts to hopefully seal them together. Next, using the sticks I found, I picked two of them and rubbed them both together as fast as I could. At long last, I managed to get a spark or two, and at last, a fire. I set my shorts by the fire, and began to work on the design for my top. Using the tip of my axe's blade, I cut small triangles on the bottom of the top, giving it a rigid design. Taking more maple from the tree alot with six flowers, I picked the stems off of the flowers and pasted three of the flower's tops on various places on my new top. The other three I would save for my pants, which are probably finished drying. I looked over at the newly formed shorts, no longer seeing maple dripping from the ends. I reached over, grabbed the shorts, gathered more maple, and pasted the flower tops in specific spots. One flower top was on my right leg, the other was on my left leg, and the last one was serving as top of a belt that isn't even there. At long last, I believed my outfit was finished. Careful as to not ruin the design, I slid the top over my head and managed to finally get the shirt in it's proper place. Next was the shorts, which I also slid into with ease. Now, the final step was my hair. Holding up my hair with one hand and holding my axe with the other, I slid the tip of the axe through the ponytail in my hair, cutting it just a bit below my mid back. I dropped the axe, grabbed a spare ribbon from my pocket, and tied the very end of my hair with it, only leaving two inches hanging downwards. I admit, I am quite pleased with my new hairstyle.

"... That should be everything..." I checked, standing up and dragging my axe along the dirt path. However, I felt that someone or something was right ahead of me... and I didn't exactly have a good feeling about it either. The sounds of clinking armor were heard directly nearby, making me stop walking and start running. Still dragging my axe along, I failed to notice the man in golden armor standing in front of me, causing me to fall down and send my axe flying towards a tree.

"I'm sorry, miss." the man apologized, taking my hand and helping me stand up. As expected, it was a Papal Knight.

"It's okay..." I forgave him. But just on the inside of my eyelids, I felt hot tears that were dying to fall. And with the tears, I could feel my throat stinging a little. Why does being around a Papal Knight make me this scared..?

"What are you doing all the way out here in Gaoracchia forest anyways??" he asked.

"I... don't know. I just woke up around this area..." I lied. I didn't even realize this was Gaoracchia forest until now... "But, why is a Papal Knight such as yourself out here?" I asked.

"I'm on lookout for the Chosen's group, who is currently plotting the destruction of Tethe'alla. Those guys are no good, believe me." the Papal Knight said.

"I...guess so..." I said with hesitation. Of course, I didn't believe it was true on the inside...

"It isn't safe around these parts, you know. You might want to rejoin your parents as soon as possible." he said.

"...I don't have any parents to return to.." I said quietly.

"Ah... I see. I'm very sorry about that.." the Papal Knight apologized.

"Its alright..." I started. "Would... it be okay if I stayed here... with you?"

"I suppose..."

"Thank you..."

And somehow, I felt safe.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

A/N: Okay folks, I need at least 1 review before I update! So, bring on the reviews!


	2. BloodStained Earth

A/N: Looks like I'm updating quicker than I thought oo! Currently, I'm waiting for my friend to come online. I know, I've lost my mind XD I mean, who would come on this late? oo Ah, well, anyway, enjoy the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own Tales of Symphonia**

- - - - - - - - - - -

Presea's POV

- - - - - - - - - - -

The Papal Knight and I stood directly on the side of the path, watching and waiting for my friends. Overgrown roots flowed onto the land around the trees, giving the forest a very frightening touch. The wind at this time of day was chilly, but with this forest being so dull and lonely, who would have known if it was night or day?

"I never did get your name," the Papal Knight started. "What is it, anyway?" This question nearly made me choke. I did not consider a name, but the closest thing I could get to Presea was Priscilla... so I'd have to go with that.

"Priscilla... and you?" I replied.

"Jack O'Brien." Jack told me.

An uneasy silence grew between us at this moment, and even I could feel it. Letting out a yawn, I leaned against a nearby tree, not noticing the moss growing off of it, and closed my eyelids halfway.

"You getting tired?" Jack asked. I nodded and yawned once more.

"Okay then. Here."

Jack handed me a large sack and a pillow, much lighter than it looked to be honest.

"Are you sure you won't need this for yourself?" I asked.

"Nope," he replied. "I'm always alert."

Jack did have a point. If there was anybody that would even dare to attack us, hopefully not my friends, considering their skill, Jack and I would undoubtedly fall. If I were to be asleep, I'd probably die in my sleep. And that would not be good.

"Yes... you are correct." I said, dropping my the sack and standing alongside Jack.

"Priscilla..." Jack started. "You kinda look familiar somehow... have we met before?"

"I do not believe we have... only way I could be certain is if I saw your face..." I replied. I glanced over at Jack, who seemed to be hesitating. In a way, I felt I could trust him when it all came down to it.

"A-alright..." Jack started. I watched as the golden metal was slowly removed from the normal Papal Knight armor. But I found that Jack was not a man, but a boy not much older than what I appeared to be. I took a step backwards, eyes widened.

"Jack.. I thought you were a grown man.." I told him my thoughts.

"I know... my dad, Peter O'Brien, is the highest-ranked of all the Papal Knights. The only reason I'm not wearing green armor like the rest is because of that very reason. But truth be told, I'm not all that great." Jack said, laughing a bit at the last part.

"I... am not who I appear to be, either..." I admitted. Jack gave me a strange look, so I continued on. "I'm part of the group you are trying to kill..." I finished off, pulling down my hair, grabbing the other spare ribbon from my pocket and tying my hair back into its normal pigtails, just shorter.

"Y-you--!"

"I am sorry I lied... but...--" I was cut off by a blade held to my throat.

"You lied!" Jack screamed. "I trusted you, _Priscilla!_"

"I told you.. I am very sorry..." I said, backing up into the tree and snatched my axe for protection. "However, if you do plan on harming me, you will have to fight..." Jack stopped as soon as he heard this, but still continued to hold the blade to my throat. Readying my axe, I slammed the tip of my axe down apon Jack's left foot, causing him to scream and drop the blade. Blood leaked through the heavy metal boot he wore, and I found it hard to believe what I did just now.

"Jack.. I--"

"Hey, I heard a scream from over there!!"

"C'mon, lets go!"

By the sound of it, those must have been Jack's subordinates. Clinking armor and many footsteps could be heard from directly nearby. Worrying I might get caught, I dropped a lemon gel by Jack and muttered a quick "I'm sorry" before dashing off the opposite direction without looking back. I managed to find an entrance leading elsewhere, but I didn't have much of a choice. Before I could be seen, I flung my ax into the distance and chased after it, letting me run much quicker. Within sight was the university town, Sybak. Old memories and fear rose up inside of me at that very second. All the memories of being a test subject... it was truly painful and frightening. My ax landed only a bit further away from Sybak, though my hand was just dying to hold it once again. Once I did manage to grab my ax and start towards Sybak, two dark and shady looking figures appeared, circling around me.

"Hey there, girly... you gonna give us some Gald?" one of them asked.

"I do not carry very much gald with me at the moment." I lied, not even worried about these men.

"Heh, we'll take something much more valuable then.." the other said, reaching for my newly formed shorts while the other grabbed me from behind and held me in place. Somehow, I was now scared of what they were going to do.

"No!" I yelled suddenly, bringing the blade of my ax down on the man who was holding me's foot. Immediatly, he let go and began to scream. Next, before the other man could even accomplish his goal, I swung my axe across his stomach, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Infliction!" I yelled, jumping midway into the air and swinging my ax around in the shape of a cresent moon. This caused him to cry out even more and fall to the ground, screaming as more and more blood leaked onto the ground from his stomach. Lastly, I swung the ax down onto his stomach, he was no longer screaming. The man laid there, lifeless, while his friend managed to cut the side of my arm twice while I was occupied.

"Ugh!" I suffered from the damage that was given, but I managed to swing my ax at his stomach with the last of my strength, but in turn, the knife he was originally holding cut deep into my stomach. The pain was all too much for my small body to handle, but I did manage to kill both men. I watched as the last of them fell to the ground, lifeless and bleeding nonstop. Painful memories flowed through me just then, and for some odd reason, I pitied these men I killed. I looked up at the extremely dull sky, waiting for the rain to wash away these horrid memories and the blood that stained the earth. As expected, rain fell down from the dull sky that reflected no emotions. One of my hands covered my stomach, while the other dragged the blood-stained ax along as I walked away, not daring to look back at the men I killed.

"Daddy..." I muttered quietly and sadly. Within sight was the university town, Sybak. Students and teachers were still wandering outside, wearing jackets and hats. I walked past the city's gates and to the inn, opening the door and setting the required amount of gald on the desk without a single word. I walked up the stairs and to the nearest room, running inside and collapsing on my bed, face down in the pillow. I silently cried to myself, scared of what the next day would bring. There could be more men like that, or maybe even worse...

I probably wouldn't know until the next day though..

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xyz----

A/N: Well, how was it? Did I make the fight scene good enough? Tell me in a review! If you do review, I'll give you a chocolate bunny :D


End file.
